Costume Designer
by kalyn19
Summary: Bade fluff and not much else. Inspired by the little moment in "Beck's Big Break".


Hi-de-ho. :D This is basically Bade fluff, and not much else. Inspired by the quick scene from "Beck's Big Break".

Here you go:

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. :(

* * *

"Wait, the costume designer was _in_ your dressing room?"

He looked down at his girlfriend suddenly sitting straight on her chair. "Ah huh."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Was she cute?"

At this he smiled. "_He_ was adorable."

The smile on her face was worth teasing her about it.

* * *

"Babe."

"Yes, Jade?"

"What is with your tone?"

"What about my tone, Jade?"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"What do you want me to say, Jade?"

"Beck!"

"Yes, babe?"

She slapped him on the shoulder. "You are infuriating!"

"But you love me anyway, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he slung his arm around her shoulder.

She crossed her arms over her chest and pretended she didn't hear him.

"Right, babe?"

She rolled her eyes at him and he had to nudge her to get a faint nod. He grinned.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he gestured for her to go on. Jade heaved a sigh. "Why won't you let me go on set with you?"

He blinked. This again. "I told you, babe, I'm not the one who's not letting you. Security's pretty tight and-"

"I have my ways."

"I know you do," he said softly, flattered at her insistence and sorry he couldn't do anything to help her.

They were silent for a moment, both thinking of a way to sneak her in.

"I could act as your costume designer," she offered. She was going to say 'dispose of your real costume designer and act as her' but she figured the details weren't necesarry.

"I'm an extra, babe. Extras don't get their own costume designer."

She snorted. "I bet you will. I'm thinking whoever that girl is would make any excuse to get close to you."

"How are you so sure that the costume designer is-"

"Going to fall for you? Try and kidnap you and have her way with you?"

"Sweetie-"

"I mean, look at you!"

"Jade-"

"She'd have to be blind not to like you!"

"Babe!" He squeezed her shoulders to stop her from standing up, because then she'd pace and get all worked up about it and it would take a miracle to calm her down at that point.

"Let's shave your head."

"What?!"

She looked at him seriously, at his hair, then back to his eyes then she nodded. "Yeah, let's do it."

"What? No- Jade, we are not shaving my head."

"I'm getting my scissors."

The momentary shock of what she said loosened his grip on her shoulders, and she almost stood up, but he pulled her back down again.

"No."

"But-"

"No," He said firmly, then ran his hands through his hair. "Look, what if I made sure that the costume designer won't have any interest in me whatsoever?"

She raised her eyebrow again. "You're going to gauge her eyes out?"

The words she said and the twinkle in here eye made him stop thinking for a while. She was crazy, and he loved every bit of her. Maybe he was crazy, too.

Her lips were spreading into a smile at the thought of using her scissors. "Can I do it?"

"You are not gauging anyone's eyes out."

She looked disappointed and confused. "Then how-"

"Just trust me."

"Beck-"

He looked at her seriously. "Do you trust me?"

"Woah, Aladdin moment," she grinned.

"Babe!"

"Yes, I trust you!"

"And you should," he said firmly. To soften the blow he added, "Because you love me."

"And you love me, right?"

He just grinned goofily at her, and when she gestured for him to answer he shrugged.

She gasped, and he remembered why he never joked about that stuff.

"Of course I do, babe." he reassured her, but her eyes were already clouded with doubt. "I do, babe."

She still didn't speak. She lied down on the sofa bed and turned away from him. He followed her down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jade West, I love you."

Still no respinse.

He hugged her tighter, but her body's gone stiff. "Jade West-soon-to-be-Oliver, I love you. Please forgive my stupidity."

"I don't feel like talking to you anymore," she huffed.

He couldn't see her expression, so he turned her around on her back. Her cheeks were turning pink.

"Come on," he nudged her again. "Babe?"

Her lips puckered. She meant it as a sign that she's not talking, but he took it as a sign that she needed a kiss, so he did.

She didn't correct him.


End file.
